


Rainy Sunday

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Leon wonders why Percy is so reluctant all of a sudden





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'What are you afraid of?'  
> Not beta'd.

Percy pulled back. “Sorry.”

A slight frown showed on Leon’s face. “What for?”

They had just been kissing for hours and Leon had thought they were finally getting somewhere. He had been totally smitten the moment Arthur brought the new goalie of his football team to the pub a few weeks back and after a few other chance meetings – that he knew by now where orchestrated by their friends – they had finally gone out on a date and things were going really well, even though it became a bit frustrating how slow they were taking things. 

Now they were on Percy’s couch after a visit to the Christmas market had fallen through due to the pouring rain and Leon loved how Percy’s length had pressed against him. In the back of his mind he’d already made plans to call in sick the next day so he wouldn’t have to leave sometime during the night. And now this.

“I’m…I don’t want to push myself on you.” Percy got up and stood by the window.

The frown deepened. “You aren’t pushing yourself on me.”

“But…you felt it, didn’t you?” There was an endearing blush on Percy’s face.

“Oh yes.” Leon grinned. Of course he had felt that Percy had grown hard from just kissing and he would be lying if he said that didn’t excite him. 

Percy turned to look outside. “This is usually the point where everybody runs.”

“Why would I be running?” Leon got up and stepped close but didn’t dare to touch Percy.

“Everybody leaves when they…”

“Percy,” Leon whispered. “What are you so afraid of?”

Letting his head hang, Percy let his arms sink and sighed. “I’m big.”

“I know.”

“I’ve…when I was younger, I didn’t know that…that I was different. I’ve…a boy got hurt.”

Leon tried to make sense of this.

“We didn’t really know what we were doing and…we thought we did everything that was necessary, but…I went too fast…”

“Percy,” Leon whispered again and carefully reached out for him. “I’m not a boy anymore, I know what I’m doing and I think I have a pretty good idea what I’m in for. I’m not running.” Gently, he wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist and almost smiled when Percy relaxed back into him. “I’ve only known you for a couple of weeks, but I really like you. I won’t run.”

“I want this, I want you.” Percy still hadn’t turned to look at him. “I just couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you.”

“You won’t and if there is something I don’t like, I’ll let you know. Just as you will have to tell me when something is off, alright?”

Finally, Percy turned and looked at Leon. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Leon pulled him a bit closer and smiled. “Good-looking? Smart? Charming? Sexy?” He tried to lighten the mood.

“All of that, but…also someone I can really talk to. You seem to understand that it’s not easy always being the tallest. People seem to think that because you are tall, you can handle everything and don’t fear anything.” 

Nodding, Leon pulled Percy even closer. He knew what Percy meant and suspected it was even worse for Percy since he was so defined and seemed to consist of nothing but muscles. “I know.” When Percy just looked at him, he leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“And now I’ve ruined the mood.” Percy huffed out a sad chuckle when they broke the kiss. 

“Hey,” Leon made him look at him. “This is important. If we can’t talk about things, the other stuff is meaningless.”

Percy looked back and then nodded. “But what are we going to do now?”

Of course Leon would have loved to go back to the point before Percy had pulled back, but that had to wait. “How about we’ll watch a movie? Or that TV show you’ve been talking about? We’ll order some pizza and eat in front of the TV and just snuggle up and wait for this rain to stop?”

Percy stole another kiss, nodded and held on to Leon just a bit longer.


End file.
